A New Beginning
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Sequel to To die for Love. Ben and Kevin have been together for five what has happened in that time? Mpreg Ben/Kevin. This is slash.


**This is the sequel to To Die for Love. I was thinking about it and I thought it would be cute to have a sequel just to see how Ben and Kevin are doing. This takes a few years after Gwen gave her life to Ben but she gave him much more then that. Dislaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

Ben lifted up his and Kevin's daugther named Gwen and said,"Can you believe it? It has been five years since Gwen died." He looked at Kevin while saying this.

"Yeah," Kevin replied while coming over and lifting up Devlin and Ken the twins."Who knew we'd get much more then you back though. Now we have a family, a house, and both of us are plumbers and have really good jobs."

Ben nodded and said,"Mhmm. We're so lucky to have our kids and each other. I just wish it didn't take that to get this wonderful outcome." Ben, for years, had felt responsible for Gwen's death.

"Look Ben, we know you feel bad but Gwen wouldn't want us to dwell on the fact she's gone. She didn't blame you at all while at least not for that. She made her choice and you know it's hard to change her mind when she had it made up."Kevin said to try and reason with him."You know she would want us to focus on our family. Not forget her and what she did but she wouldn't want us to blame ourselves."

Ben nodded and kiss his daugthers head. "You're right,"he said,"Without her we wouldn't have this chance at life or our family." He smiles."I just wish she was here to see them. How wonderful and cute they are. She would have loved them so much." He laughs."Taking them when ever she could to spend time with them."

They put the 5 year old girl and the 3 year old twins to bed kissing them good night and leaving a night light on for them. After leaving and closing the door and also leaving the moniters on the two parents end up in the living room in front of the fire place on a cold evening.

Kevin, after taking a sip of his coffee and putting his arm around, says," We both know she would have loved the kids to death. Let's think of Gwen being their guardian angel and she's watching over them. Ben nods and cuddles into Kevin while drinking his tea. (yeah I know Ben drinking tea he just honestly seems like the type to drink it. At least to me.)

Kevin puts his and Ben's cup on the coffee table. Then he puts Ben on his lap,putting his arms around him and his head on Ben's shoulder while asking,"Have you thought that maybe Gwen wanted us togather all along because she knew before we did? About our feelings for each other?"

Ben shrugs and replies,"It's certainly possible. I mean she was the smart one of the group then and most likely would have been now had she been there when I finally put a team together offically. I don't understand why they still wanted me as my leader after that."

Kevin hugged him tighter and said,"You idiot. They wanted you as leader because you do it very well. You have skills to be a leader, the patience, and the ability to handle hard situations for everything. You come up with really good plans but you need to use your head more and besides you know for a fact that Gwen wouldn't have followed anyone else. Neither would I."

Putting his hands on top of Kevin's hands, he replies,"What would I do without you?" Ben smiles and then frowns and asks,"Kevin what would you have done had I died that night?" He looks down while asking not wanting Kevin to see him about to cry thinking of that night.

Kevin takes his head off of Ben's shoulder and turns Ben until he is facing Kevin but is still on Kevin's lap. He says,"Ben..." seeing tears in Ben's eyes that have yet to fall."If I would have lost you that night I would have followed the moment after you died. I meant what I said then. I couldn't have lived without you. I would have died of a broken heart just because you weren't there and honestly I think Gwen would have let us both go had it gone that way but that was 5 years ago. Let's not worry about it ok? Let's think about the present and the future we have with our kids."

Ben had started crying during Kevin's speech and put his head on Kevin shoulder after he had finished talking. He nodded into Kevin's shoulder and Kevin let Ben finish crying.

When Ben took his head off of Kevin's shoulder about 10 minutes later, he leaned back and looked into Kevin's beautiful eyes. Then he leaned in and kiss Kevin, who very happily kissed back, and when that stopped Ben said,"I promise to think of the present and the future. Not worry about what might have been. You're right that was then and this is now. We don't need to relive it. I'm sorry."

Kevin smiled and replied,"Don't worry it's fine. Just don't dwell on it." Ben nods."Good now where were we?" They begin kissing again and talking about the present nad the futures for them an d their kids.

**I know bad ending but I like it. It was just so Ben and Kevin remember to thank for the possiblity of this family. Well HeartofaGoddess 2009 out. Later.**


End file.
